Toxic
by AlexaSinead
Summary: He was toxic to her. He was bad and yet what she needed. The secret she helds it's he's greatest wish. OCC


**This story started as an angry ramble, and because I wanted to write something since I haven't in a long time. Also because as a NaruHina Fanfic fan I want more NaruHina Fanfic which we don't have as many... so yeah. **

**If you're a NaruHina Fan... write a stroy and make others do the same. LET'S WRITE NARUHINA'S**

**As always I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_I told myself I would forget him. _

_I told myself that his mare image made my heart break._

_He was toxic._

_He was everything that was wrong in my life, and I told myself to push it away because he was ruining my life. _

_But now he's back again, and he noticed me, and my heart, my poor suffering heart wants him and I need the strength to tell my heart that he can't be in my life again. My heart wants him. My bones want him. My whole body and soul wants him… all except my brain. She knows how bad he is. How dangerous he is to my body, but she can't speak, they won't let her. _

_And so just like that I fell down, into his arms again._

_With every breath of his very scent my body would go numb, and I will drown, drown with no safe._

_All because he's toxic._

_

* * *

_

A pale hand left go of the yellow pencil that a young woman held on her pale hand. She stared at the written paper.

She stared blankly as the world around her moved quickly, not noticing her, and she not noticing them. She was happy in her own little world.

"Hina?" She heard the voice that made her shiver and jump out of her skin. Shyly she looked up, white met blue.

"Yes Naruto?" She said, her voice as normal as she could keep it around him. She had far to much pride to let a guy like him know her secret, her love for him and make fun her, and worst of all lose the friendship she wanted to have.

Her eyes looked at him with boredom and hidden shyness but he didn't see the shyness, he saw the hate that she wanted him to see but he didn't mind, he's best friend was like that too, he was use to the blank, bored stares.

"Are you done spacing? cuz school is over" Naruto said, a hint of humor on his voice as a smile tried to slip from his lips.

She saw how his eyes trailed down to her hands, where he secret was written. She quickly folded away and smiled when he looked at her all confuse.

"Sorry Naruto" She said and got up from her chair. She walked by his side to her locker. A thing she was still not use to, a thing she was happy that happened.

"So, you sure about today?" He asked, as she opened her locker.

"About what?" She asked.

"Me, You. You're house. Homeworks and movies" He said and then she panicked. She hadn't remember that, that was the day when he would be a whole afternoon with her, just the two of them, at her house, all alone.

"Yes" She breath. She acted like it was no big deal, but inside she wanted to faint.

They walked to his car while he chatted happily. They got to his car and he opened the door for her. He was toxic to her when ever he did something so romantic like in the movie that would sent her flying.

He held her hand and helped her up his car, always with a none leaving smile. He was toxic to her whenever she so much touched a fragment of he's skin.

He's toxic to her when he smiled every 3 minutes in to the ride, because just with a little smile he could make her whole day better.

He parked his car and they entered her house. She gave a tour, blushing at the fact that he stared at her baby pictures he mother hanged on the wall.

Then they went to her room. He sat in her bed as she slipped her secret in the draw in her desk, where she kept the other pieces.

"I need to take a shower. Do you mind waiting?" She asked and smiled when he said he didn't have a problem.

It took her long to decide when she looked better to leave the bathroom than taking an actual bath but she needed to feel go around him.

When she stepped out he was sitting in her desk. Her drawer open and all her secret in the open.

"Naruto" She yelled and ran as quickly as she could to take them away but deep inside of her knew that he had seen them all. "Naruto how could you?" She yelled once again as she shut the drawer.

"You're in love with someone" He whispered loudly, talking to himself.

"You had no right to read those Naruto" She yelled again, but he didn't even look at her. She grew mad as she watched him pace. "NARUTO" She yelled, quickly making his brown eye look at her.

"You're in love with someone" he said. She didn't had time to yell at him one last time because he was already running down the stairs.

She watched him drive away. He was just as toxic to her when he left than when he was there.

The next day, Hinata walked quietly through empty halls, she had come late and everyone was in class. She kept imagining facing him, she would see every kind of scenario that made her wanna curl up in a ball and cry until she had no more tears but she wouldn't allow herself to do so. She was strong, she could get pass this.

"You're in love with someone" She heard his voice behind her. She turned around and stared at him as he stared at her back.

"Naruto" She whispered.

"You just can't be in love with someone. I… I was here. I… I couldn't give up. I can't... I… I want to" he ramble as he looked down at the floor.

"Naruto" She said carefully, very confuse with his behavior. His eyes snapped back at her and he walked up to where she stood.

"You can't be with someone else" He said and crashed his lips with hers.

That's when she realize that not only was he toxic to her, but she was also a toxic for him. A good kind of toxic, the kind that made you smile and be happy.

That was the kind of toxic they were.

* * *

REVIEW AND WRITE NARUHINA'S! YEAH!


End file.
